Reptile Boy
by randomnessthoughts
Summary: Takes place straight after end of BtVS ep “Reptile Boy”.


Title: Reptile Boy

Author: Edel

Email: 

Summary: Takes place straight after end of BtVS ep "Reptile Boy".

Distribution: my update group Beautiful Desire, my B/A group Blinded by Passion.If you want it on your site, just ask!

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Reptile Boy

Disclaimer: I wish! Lyrics are A Groovy Kind of Love by Phil Collins.

Feedback: Please!!

Dedication: To Jennie, for pointing out the lyrics, and for being a great friend!

Author's note: I got this idea a few nights ago just before I fell asleep, and it won't leave me. Written mainly in Angel's POV.

I sensed her as soon as I entered the Bronze. I hung back in the shadows, and waited upstairs until Cordelia left their table. I didn't want to be around her more than I had to, plus she seemed to make Buffy jealous. I decided to walk down the stairs to the main floor where they were seated just as Willow was talking to Buffy about me.

"Have you heard from Angel?" she asked in a soft voice. "When he got so mad about you being in danger, and changed into a… grr,… it was the most amazing thing I ever saw." She added, "I mean, how many guys can-"

"Angel, Angel, Angel," Xander interrupted, still looking at the _Sunnydale Press_, as I reached the bottom of the stairs. Buffy looked up, and finally noticed me. Xander continued. "Does every conversation have to come round to that freak? Hey man, how ya doin'?" he added, nodding at me.

"Buffy," I greeted with a small smile.

"Angel."

"Xander," Xander said in an almost robotic tone, still reading the newspaper he grasped in his hands.

"I hear this place, uh, serves coffee," I started. "I thought you and I should get some… sometime. If you want."

"Yeah," she replied with a smile, and I could have sworn my heart leapt. "Sometime. I'll let you know." With that, I watched as she rose from the table and walked to the door. I blended back into the shadows as I began to follow her, and heard Willow say,

"Where did he go?"

…

The heavy door shut behind Buffy as she stepped into the deserted alley behind the Bronze. Slowly, a big grin appeared on her face.

"Yes!" she squealed. The grin faded as she got a familiar feeling in her gut, and turned to find someone standing behind.

"Angel! Is something up?" _Oh god, he didn't hear me, did he?!_ I smiled a little at her obvious embarrassment.

"No," I answered, as I slowly moved closer.

"Oh… you heard me there, didn't you?" She bit her lip.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," I answered cryptically with a half-smile. She smiled, and moved an inch closer.

"Hmm… well, let's just pretend it's the latter," she said. Suddenly, the harsh, loud music that had begun playing as I left the club stopped, and a much slower, softer song could be heard playing through the club's walls. A smile graced her lips, and she began to sway to the song I could tell she liked. I stepped forward, and held out a hand.

"Dance with me?" She looked a little surprised, and granted, I was too. But it felt like the right thing to do. She smiled at me, and placing her smaller hand in mine, we swayed to the song, our bodies pressed together.

_When I'm feeling blue, all I have to do  
Is take a look at you, then I'm not so blue  
When you're close to me, I can feel your heart beat  
I can hear you breathing near my ear  
Wouldn't you agree, baby you and me got a groovy kind of love_

I began to twirl her around, and she giggled, a beautiful smile on her lips.

_Anytime you want to you can turn me onto  
Anything you want to, anytime at all  
When I kiss your lips, ooh I start to shiver  
Can't control the quivering inside  
Wouldn't you agree, baby you and me got a groovy kind of love, oh_

We danced the style from times gone by, and the music continued to sound through the walls.

_When I'm feeling blue, all I have to do  
Is take a look at you, then I'm not so blue  
When I'm in your arms, nothing seems to matter  
My whole world could shatter, I don't care  
Wouldn't you agree, baby you and me got a groovy kind of love  
We got a groovy kind of love  
We got a groovy kind of love, oh  
We got a groovy kind of love_

As the last lines sounded, I twirled her out once more, and then twirled her back against me as the song ended. She smiled, then at the same time we both realized how close our faces were. She glanced at my lips, and then gazed back into my eyes, licking her lips. We pulled closer, but just as our lips were about to touch, a loud group of people exited the club. Some of them whistled at us as they walked off down the alley. She blushed, and slowly untangled herself from my embrace.

"I should go, get started on patrol," she offered, still holding my hand. I nodded. "Good night," she said. I watched as she walked away, then with wide eyes, I watched as she ran back to me and pressed her lips to mine in a short, sweet kiss. When I pulled back, her eyes were closed. She opened them, and smiled at me. "See you around?" she asked, backing away slowly, and let go of my hand. I didn't move until she disappeared out of the alley. I knew I would see her later, when I watched over her as she patrolled, as I did, night after night, and would continue to do until fate stepped in. But that was then, this was now. Walking out of the alley, I followed the one I loved.

The End.


End file.
